Emotional struggles
by TheAuthority
Summary: Exhausted, workaholic, and sick and tired of all of this but he's doing it for his family, the ones he loves


_**Emotional struggles**_

The Monday night raw after Paul hit Ric flair:

After his segment with Ric Flair, Paul didn't feel very well.

He hates hurting his friends or famiy for business.

Paul left the stage and waited for Ric to come backstage.

He saw Ric coming so he asked him if he was ok. Ric told him not to worry and that everything was fine. They hugged and each of them went their separate ways.

Paul was in his office with some executives.

He received a message so he watched on his phone and saw **"****the best wife in the world".**

_**'Hey honey I saw your segment with Ric it was awesome when are you coming back home ? We miss you :**** '**_

Paul smiled but he was dying inside. He hated being away from his family. He used to go back home when he was a wrestler but now he's an executive he can't go home whenever he wants. There is always somebody who needs his help or there is always a meeting. He can't relax for a minute.

He knew that marrying Steph also meant marrying the compagny and the hard work. Everybody things that beeing the COO of the WWE is easy but it's not. It's the most hardest thing that Paul has ever done. He loves the bussiness but sometimes he wants to go away with his family and relax... But he can't.

He answered Steph: _**I don't know, your dad has still a lot of work for me :( I miss you too... I feel so lonely without you by my side :( Walking down to the ring was so horrible :( Love you :*******************_

A few minutes later he got another message from his lovely wife:

**_Baby don't worry next week I'm going to be by your side. We'll walk together to the ring *-* I can't wait for you to come home ;)) Love u too :** 3_**

He couldn't stop smiling but this time he wasn't dying inside because he knew that in a few hours he'll be home with work but at least he will be home. Plus his wife couldn't wait for him to come home. He knew exactly what that meant.

Paul was still stuck in the office. They had a production meeting.

Vince was talking the same thing for 30 minutes now.

Paul took out his phone and watched some pics of Stephanie and the kids. He then sent a message to Steph: **_I'm watching some pics of you and the kids._**

A few minutes later he got a pic from Stephanie and the kids. Vaughn was on Stephanie's lap Aurora sat next to Stephanie and Murphy sat next to Aurora making funny faces.

He couldn't stop smiling. Then Vince shouthed at him. "Paul what in the hell are you doing ?"

"I was just thinking about a few things"

"Stop thinking and start listening"

Paul couldn't wait for this meeting to end. He was really getting tired of all of this.

* * *

**2 hours later **

Paul was on his way home. It was already 2 a.m. and the COO couldn't wait to see his wife and kids. Even if they are asleep he would be near them.

When he arrived home he tried not to slam the door and he didn't. He went to the kitchen and took a bottle of water he went upstairs with his bottel and went into the girls room. He kissed each of them and went to their big bed room. His wife was sleeping softly he tried not to wake her up but he failed.

"Paul are you that ?"

"Yes, babe continue to sleep I'm coming I'll just take a shower"

"Stay here"

He put his pyjama on after that he cuddled into his wife and gave her a kiss and said: "I missed kissing you so much, I missed your warm body next to mine, I missed all of you."

Stephanie thought Even when he was tired he was cute. She has just the best husband in the world. She turned around and gave him a long kiss. She answered "I missed you too baby"They fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

In the morning Paul got up because he heard his kids giggling next to him. He felt Vaughn sitting on his lap. He got up and said "Don't you wanna let daddy sleep ?"

All 3 girls answered "No daddy get up let's play"

He was holding his laughter back because Aurora was standing in the exact same position as Stephanie. When Stephanie wants something she puts her hand on her waist and says it. So did Aurora of course. She was a daddy girl but she's Stephanie's copy.

When he got up the girls hugged him and asked him if he wants to play with them. He said "I'll go have a shower and change into my trainers then we'll play tohether ok ?" He kissed them and went to have a shower.

Stephanie was in the kitchen making breakfast for all of them.

The kids were playing in the livingroom. Paul went to the kitchen and kissed Stephanie. He then went to the livingroom and played with the girls.

A few minutes later Stephanie called them to have breakfast. They had breakfast and after that Paul helped Stephanie to clean the kitchen.

After that Paul and Stephanie played with the kids in the garden. They were having fun. Paul was doing everything to entertain his girls. He was doing the "CLOWN"

and the girls were laughing at him. Paul loved to see them happy. Seeing them happy is the reason that he's doing all of this.

At 4p.m. Paul went to their office and worked until 11 p.m. He was really tired but he was working on this new project for Vince. He felt so exhausted and tired that he fell asleep on his desk.

* * *

Review and let me know what you think about it. Should I continue this story or not ?


End file.
